


first christmas

by bleedonthepage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Catra, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedonthepage/pseuds/bleedonthepage
Summary: Adora gives Catra a first Christmas to remember





	first christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little late for christmas but i love it too much not to post it anyway. sorry about any little errors, i edited this at 1 am. hope you enjoy this little adora-ble christmas fic

Adora looked out the apartment window at the fading sunrise casting a golden light over the glistening snow. Snowy Christmas mornings were still new to her, although not completely foreign. Catra, however, was a different story.

Adora turned away from the frosted window and toward the girl sitting on her floor. She stared at the Christmas tree with it’s glowing lights and glittering ornaments, all reflecting in her wide eyes. It was nothing special, nothing very big or flashy, but Catra was enthralled anyway. The scene brought a giggle to Adora’s throat.

Catra snapped out of her trance, head swiveling toward Adora. For a moment, her eyes were soft, her face still slack with wonder. Not a second later she hardened up again, face tightening and eyes glaring at Adora.

“Don’t you laugh at me!” Catra snapped. Her hair almost appeared to puff up like a nervous cat.

“I’m not laughing at you,” Adora defended, covering her smile with a hand. “You just looked cute is all.”

Catra turned away without a word, but Adora still caught the flush on her face.

Adora reached for her phone, hitting play on a playlist full of cheesy Christmas music. Mariah Carey’s classic All I Want For Christmas Is You began playing from a new bluetooth speaker on the coffee table, startling Catra.

“Really Ado—” Catra started, but stopped when Adora reached out a hand, asking her to dance. Both of them were still wearing their pajamas, and Catra’s hair was looking even wilder than usual, but Adora thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

Reluctantly, Catra took her hand, and Adora guided it to her shoulder, putting her own hand on Catra’s waist. Their other hands clasped together, and Adora lead them into a fast, awkward dance to the music.

“This is the dumbest thing I’ve ever done,” Catra stated, trying to avoid Adora’s gaze.

“I know,” Adora replied, “but it’s kinda fun, right?”

Catra bit her lip to hide her smile, but a laugh still found its way out, and she gave up trying to hide it. Her openness brought a grin to Adora’s lips, who promptly spun Catra, starting another fit of giggles from them both. Eventually their laughs got in the way of dancing, and the two fell into the couch, hands still clasped together.

Adora found it was impossible not to stare at the bright expression on Catra’s face. Experiencing the cheer of the holidays, having decorations in her own home, even. It was all things Catra had dreamed about, and then eventually erased from her thoughts altogether. Adora knew seeing it now was a little bittersweet, but she hoped she could make it just a little sweeter.

“I guess we’d better get dressed,” Adora said with a small sigh.

“Wait, aren’t we opening presents?” Catra asked.

“Oh, right,” Adora said, releasing Catra’s hand to grab presents from under the tree. She reached for a red and white striped box with Catra’s name on it and handed it to her. Catra eagerly ripped up the wrapping paper and opened the box.

“I know the real fun for you is opening it, but I wanted to get you something you’d actually use, and you always seemed to like drawing little doodles all over the place—”

Catra swatted the air in front of Adora’s face, signaling that the speech was unnecessary. She was holding a new sketchbook and a set of pencils with a playful smile on her face.

“Thanks, Adora.”

Adora could feel her face heating up. “Yeah, of course.”

“Mines kind of… strange, but I think you’re gonna love it regardless. Just don’t ask where I got it,” Catra said, handing Adora a long misshapen box covered in red wrapping paper with glittery silver snowflakes.

“Catra, what did you do this time?” Adora asked, without taking the box.

“I said don’t ask!” Catra said, shoving the box into Adora’s arms and crossing her own.

Adora’s hands plummeted briefly at the weight. She gave Catra and curious look before tearing the paper and carefully opening the box.

“What,” Adora said, voice faint, as she cautiously lifted the object out of the box, “is this.”

“That is a sword,” Catra stated causally.

“You got me a real sword?”

“Yeah…”

“Catra, only you would get me an actual sword as a Christmas gift.”

“Is it that bad?” Catra asked, nervousness finally showing in her voice.

“No way, I love it,” Adora said, pulling her into a hug. Catra’s eyes went wide, but she happily hugged Adora back.

“Now come on, we’ve got food to eat, music to blare, and a party to get ready for,” Adora said, pulling away from the hug.

~~~

By the time Catra was dressed she knew she’d chosen the perfect outfit for the party. She’d never worn a dress, and wasn’t sure if she wanted to, and had instead opted for a cranberry colored suit. Although she didn’t know how to tie a tie, she thought it looked not only very hot untied, but very gay.

“Are you ready, Catra?” Adora called from the living room.

“Almost,” Catra called back.

It wasn’t actually getting dressed that had taken her so long, but a bonus gift she’d been making before getting ready. Catra wanted to put her new sketchbook to use immediately, but it was about to make the two of them late. Quickly, she grabbed the drawing, folding it and putting it in her pocket. Catra walked out of her room to find Adora on her phone, waiting for her.

“Hey Adora,” Catra greeted, voice low.

“Since when do you take so long to get ready?

“Since today,” Catra answered.

Adora looked over her outfit. “I suppose the look is worth the wait, though.”

“You suppose?”

“I suppose.”

Catra glanced over Adora’s outfit. Her dress was long and bright red, and she wore a white coat and boots to fight the cold.

“You don’t look half bad yourself, I _suppose _,” Catra shot back, making Adora giggle.__

__

__“Alright, we’d better go, we’re already late,” Adora said, grabbing Catra’s hand and pulling her out of the apartment door._ _

__

__The pair left their apartment building, walking about as fast as possible through the growing piles of snow to their friends’ house. After a few minutes Catra felt Adora pulling closer, searching for a little warmth._ _

__

__Finally they made it to their friends’ doorstep. Adora rushed forward to knock on the door.  
Catra could hear a voice from inside, but couldn’t make out the words. A few of seconds later the door opened, revealing Glimmer in a frilly party dress in the usual purples and pinks. Catra and Adora pushed past her to get into the heated house._ _

__

__“You guys are late!” Glimmer scolded, closing the door quickly behind them. Her short dress, although perfect for a house party, wasn’t meant for the frozen outdoors._ _

__

__“Sorry, my fault,” Catra apologized._ _

__

__Glimmer sighed. “Don’t worry about it. Come join the party!”_ _

__

__“Glimmer,” Adora started, putting a hand on her shoulder before she could run off, “Are you alright? You sound a little stressed.”_ _

__

__“Me? I’m fine. You must be freezing, come over by the fireplace,” Glimmer replied, her voice a bit forced._ _

__

__“This is a party between close friends, Glimmer. Relax,” Adora soothed._ _

__

__“You’re right,” Glimmer sighed. “I’ve just never hosted a Christmas party before and I _know_ something’s going to go wrong,” Glimmer said, nervousness more present in her voice._ _

__

__“Trust me, everything will be fine,” Adora replied, giving Glimmer a soft smile. “Now let’s all go join the others.”_ _

__

__The three of them walked into the living room, where cheery music was playing ambiently and excessive decor made the room appear as though it’d come right out of a magazine. Lights hung all around the room, and the tree was nearly twice as tall as Catra and Adora’s. Catra couldn’t help but gawk at the whole room for a second._ _

__

__“Is it too much?” Glimmer asked, catching Catra’s expression._ _

__

__“It’s amazing,” Catra replied, her voice airy, as if the room had taken it away._ _

__

__“Adora!” called Bow, walking towards them with arms wide._ _

__

__“Hi, Bow,” Adora said, greeting him with a hug. “Thank you two for hosting this party, it looks wonderful.”_ _

__

__“Aw, thanks Adora. Glimmer’s been working herself to death, I could barely get her to take a break.”  
Glimmer sighed. “Ok, maybe I _do_ need to relax.”_ _

__

__“Come on,” Adora said, “Let’s get some hot chocolate and talk by the fire.”_ _

__

__“I’ll get it,” Glimmer said, jumping to her feet, until Bow grabbed her arm and sat her back down._ _

__

__“You’re going to sit here and _I’m_ going to get the hot chocolate.”_ _

__

__Glimmer sighed, but nodded and happily started chatting with Adora, Catra, and the rest of the guests. Perfuma, Frosta, Seahawk, and Mermista had traveled from out of state and we’re all excited to see everyone again, even if only a couple of them showed it. Entrapta, Scorpia, Spinnerella, and Netossa all lived more nearby, but were as eager as anyone else for the party._ _

__

__“Do you think Bow needs help carrying four cups of hot chocolate?” Catra asked, watching Bow through the doorway of the kitchen._ _

__

__“Yeah, I don’t remember him having four hands,” Adora replied, standing to walk with Catra to the kitchen, pausing along with her in the doorway._ _

__

__“Need a couple of hands, Bow?” Adora offered._ _

__

__“Oh, sure! If you could—Wait!” Bow interrupted himself, holding up a hand to say stop._ _

__

__Catra looked around nervously, unsure of what had freaked Bow out. He then pointed a finger above Catra and Adora. Cautiously, they looked up, but there was only a small decorative plant hanging from the doorway._ _

__

__“Oh no,” Adora said, understanding Bow’s concern._ _

__

__“You _have_ to, it’s tradition!” Bow said._ _

__

__“What’s going on?” Catra asked._ _

__

__“It’s mistletoe,” Adora explained, “When two people stand under it they’re supposed to… kiss.”_ _

__

__“Oh. Well…”_ _

__

__For a moment Bow and the rest of the party disappeared, and it was just Catra looking into Adora’s wide eyes. Before she could lose her nerve, Catra leaned forward and kissed Adora on the lips. Both of their lips were dry from the wintry cold, and Catra’s heart was suddenly racing with nerves. Adora didn’t seem capable of speech, and simply stared into Catra’s eyes, face flushed and eyes a little surprised._ _

__

__“Anyway, if you guys take your own hot chocolates, I can carry mine and Glimmer’s,” Bow announced, tearing Catra and Adora away from each other’s gaze._ _

__

__“Um, yeah, of course,” Catra said, attempting to sound nonchalant and taking a hot chocolate off of the kitchen counter. Adora stayed silent, taking a hot chocolate of her own and turning back toward the living room._ _

__

__They returned to a shock expressioned Glimmer aggressively staring down Bow._ _

__

__“You ok Glimmer? I think the stress is really getting to you,” Bow said, handing Glimmer a pink mug that matched his own._ _

__

__“Yeah, I’m fine. Can we talk over here for just a moment?” Glimmer said, dragging Bow to the other side of the room before he could respond._ _

__

__Catra casually sat next to Adora, who was avoiding eye contact, and pretended not to eavesdrop on Bow and Glimmer._ _

__

__“What was that?!” Glimmer whisper-yelled, throwing out her empty hand in emphasis._ _

__

__“What, the mistletoe thing?” Bow asked, completely bemused by Glimmer’s response._ _

__

__“ _Yes _the mistletoe thing!” Glimmer yelled before quieting again, giving Catra and Adora a careful glance. Catra took a sip of hot chocolate and stared curiously out a nearby window.___ _

___“You know Adora’s had a crush on Catra since, like, forever, but didn’t think Catra liked her back,” Glimmer explained, barely loud enough for Catra to hear._ _ _

___ _

___“ _What _,” Bow exclaimed, “I thought they were _dating _.”_____ _ _

___Catra looked at Adora from the sides of her eyes, lifted her eyebrows teasingly, and took a drink of hot chocolate, as if symbolically sipping tea. Adora punched her playfully in the side._ _ _

___ _

___“Hey!” Catra exclaimed, snickering softly. “I know you’re not mad, Adora.”_ _ _

___ _

___“How’s that?”_ _ _

___ _

___“That’s nowhere near the hardest you’ve ever hit me.”_ _ _

___ _

___That pushed Adora out of her uncomfortable silence and into a fit of laughs._ _ _

___ _

___“Well… You’re not wrong.”_ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

~~~

The rest of the party went wonderfully, and getting such a big group of friends together proved to be almost too much fun. Something had changed between Catra and Adora over the course of the party, though Adora wasn’t quite sure how to describe it.

After dinner most of the guests began to leave, until only Adora, Catra, and the hosts, Bow and Glimmer, were still around. Catra and Adora finally said their goodbyes, and the two girls walked home to their apartment, arm in arm, through frozen winter landscape.

“Adora?” Catra said, grabbing for Adora’s hand before she could walk off.

“Yeah?” Adora answered.

“Thanks for giving me an incredible Christmas today,” Catra said, and handed Adora a folded up piece of paper. “I meant to give it to you during the party but it slipped my mind. It’s not much, but...

In Adora’s hands was a paper out of the sketchbook she’d given Catra. It was a drawing of Adora, wearing a superhero-esque outfit, and with long, flowing hair, free of any ponytails. She was holding a sword proudly in the air, and it looked just like the one Catra had gotten her for Christmas. Adora didn’t remember seeing a drawing Catra had spent so much time on.

Adora couldn’t help the soft smile that came to her lips, and she saw it reflecting on Catra’s. Without a thought she pressed her forehead to Catra’s, looking right into her wide blue and yellow eyes. Then she kissed her, just a second longer than she’d been kissed under the mistletoe.

“I love you, Catra,” was all she replied, before disappearing behind her bedroom door.


End file.
